


日夜颠倒 (SM有)

by utugimiryuu



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utugimiryuu/pseuds/utugimiryuu
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

如若有人试问当今只手遮天，黑白通吃的人物，那么她们得到的答案一定会是“阿伦戴尔”。第一任掌权人艾格纳凭借着雄厚的资产与庞大到令人瞠目结舌的关系网从走黑军火开始，逐渐将自己的势力向着暗部的各个角落蔓延。在贸易方面阿伦戴尔已经在大大小小黑黑白白的生意场上翻云覆雨了好几年，旗下的业务涉及了方方面面。  
同黑道上惯用的“决斗”法与竞争组织斗个鱼死网破不同，艾格纳选择了捧着钱袋子去“友好交往”。又试问何人不为一生挥霍不尽的荣华富贵所诱惑？那些年与时驰，意与日去的老大们心满意足的接受了艾格纳的贿赂，安心养老而将所有的权力拱首让出。  
阿伦戴尔就这样接管了几乎整个黑道上的势力而没有多费一丝力气，没有损耗一发子弹或见到一丝鲜血。这种令人难以置信的成就，也被称作所谓暗部里的“光荣革命”。  
黑幕里，艾格纳是只手遮天的黑道第一人。明面上，阿伦戴尔同样备受世人瞩目。既然牢牢掌握了暗部所有的命脉，白面上想要沐猴而冠的人自然少不了向阿伦戴尔大献殷勤。  
这茬里还有一段不得不说的佳话。艾格纳是一个极端的利己主义者。为了替自己煮鸡蛋，甚至烧掉一幢房子也不会后悔。但是令人惊世骇俗的是，这样一个五毒俱全的男人，会深深的爱上一位女子。  
伊杜娜是北地集团的千金小姐。所谓“北地集团”，正如其名，在北部的名号震天响。伊杜娜的父亲也是在“光荣革命”中最令艾格纳费心费神的一员。艾格纳糖衣炮弹，老先生软硬不吃。如论财富，他同样富可敌国。但是他更加怜惜自己的女儿与代代后世。  
说巧不巧了，艾格纳在一次宴会上碰巧遇上了这位老先生。说来也是宴请方的严重失误。这原本又应当掀起一场腥风血雨，可是缘分就是如此的妙不可言。艾格纳对老先生秀外慧中的女儿一见钟情，而伊杜娜也被艾格纳风雅如绅士的姿态所吸引。所谓“豪门对豪门”，“当强A遇上美O”。老先生宠爱自己的女儿，同时两方势力的联姻可以双赢，何乐而不为呢。  
艾格纳与伊杜娜举办了一场轰轰烈烈的世纪婚礼，并且生了两个女儿。艾格纳不像其他大款儿们左右拥抱，三妻四妾，子孙遍地，也不像其他人计较儿子还是女儿的问题。在这个ABO的社会，只要你足够的强大，就可以成为统治一切的王者。  
艾莎作为姐姐，比自己的妹妹安娜年长三岁。天性沉稳冷漠，又是一只出类拔萃的Alpha。艾格纳对自己的大女儿寄予厚望，早早就将自己手中的一部分管理权限放给了艾莎让她尝试着接触暗部之中的条条框框。艾格纳原本还想着就算艾莎初出茅庐，就算破点儿规矩也不会带来多大损失。谁能想到，这位天生的支配者不仅没有像所有新人管理者一样不断的留下纰漏，反而将艾格纳交给她管理的这部分企业越做越大。艾格纳欣喜之余，放心大胆的将自己大部分的权力都扔给了艾莎。自己则是搂着伊杜娜无事一身轻的开始了甜蜜的二人世界环球旅行。  
安娜同样继承了父母优秀的血脉，但她之所以没有像自家姐姐一样万人瞩目的原因，很大程度上受了她Omega身份的影响——天生的臣服者。  
不过这并不影响这位小公主享受爸妈与姐姐的疼爱。作为阿伦戴尔的二小姐，安娜可以换一种方式让所有人对她顶礼膜拜。  
比如，能够免疫一切Alpha信息素气息引诱的Omega，在身为黑帮老大最宠爱副手的同时，兼任站在支配者角度上的首席调教师？  
  
宽敞的套房装修华丽。天花板上悬挂着一盏由无数水滴状水晶串联而成的巨大吊灯。柔和的昏黄灯光将整个房间照耀明亮。地上铺着海蓝色的暗花绒毯。屋里站着不少人，都是清一色的黑西服与黑墨镜。他们神色严峻，双手背在身后保持着直立的站姿。  
整个房间都安静的出奇，唯一轻微的响声来自一个穿着皮夹克的红棕发女人。那双灵动的眸子滴溜溜的转着，手中捏着一块巧克力糖纸。粉色的樱唇轻抿，活泼精致的面容上有几粒可爱的雀斑。她的夹克敞开着，内里还穿着印有卡通图样的T恤衫。两条细腿被紧身牛仔裤包裹着，脚上的马靴时不时的轻轻跺着地。她与周围严肃的气氛完全不搭，却没有丝毫的畏缩。坐在沙发的扶手上，时不时的看向那沙发上，整个房间里唯一端正坐着的女人。  
在周围从一个模板中剥下的黑西服里，有一位穿着白色西装的女人。她很慵懒的坐在沙发上，两条大长腿相互交叠着。淡金色的长发束成鱼尾辫放在颈侧，显得干脆利落，也多了一分孤高清冷。冰蓝色的眸子毫无波澜，深邃如星空。她抱着手臂，像极了不可一世的女王。  
而那海蓝色的绒毯在靠近茶几的部分略显出了褶皱的痕迹，是一个肥头大耳的男人正瑟缩着跪在地上。那件勉强包裹着他肥胖躯体的西装此刻因为主人不断的颤抖而被撑出了一个濒临爆裂的弧度，短手短腿都殷勤的扒着地、男人自口中发出了含糊不清的呻吟声，跪在了沙发边一句话也不敢说。  
“——佛德。”  
那位女王开口了，低沉稳重的女声不怒自威。  
“我给了你整整十分钟的时间，希望你能给我一个合理的解释，关于你私下与南埃尔斯集团交往已久的行径。”  
“Queen.....”那个可怜的家伙一边抽着鼻涕，一边颤颤巍巍的开口。“这一切都是误会、是误会......”  
“误会。那么，从你随身携带的公文包里翻出来的私密文件也是误会；由南埃尔斯账户转进你户头上的五百万也是误会。”艾莎居高临下的睥睨着跪在自己脚边的男人，“看来我对你不够仁慈。十分钟过去了，你竟然只想到了‘误会’这种糟糕透顶的借口。凯——”  
站在沙发附近的一位蓄着胡须的男人立刻从裤带里拔出手枪，对着那下跪家伙的手边猛地开了一枪。  
“是我！！是我把情报告诉了南埃尔斯！”男人抱着头像蛆虫一样在地上扭动着，“他们答应给我一千五百万来买以我的权限所能够知道的所有信息！那零头算是订金！”  
“哦，‘以你的权限’。”艾莎眯了眯散发着危险气息的蓝眸，“看来佛德先生没有忘记，自己在阿伦戴尔的位置。”  
“Queen求您饶我一命！我是贱人，是我利欲熏心！求您不要杀我，我可以滚出这个国家！再也不出现在您的视野里！”  
“‘从我的视野里消失’？佛德先生真会开玩笑。”艾莎忍不住轻笑一声。“就算你逃到天涯海角，我也能随时随地解决你。”  
“Queen！！放了我我求你了！！！”那个男人猛地扑过来，卑微无比的抱住了艾莎翘着腿的右脚。  
像极了摇着尾巴以乞求主人垂怜的狗。  
“‘死人不说话’，佛德先生，去地狱里慢慢祈祷吧。”艾莎挥了挥手，凯拎着男人的衣襟将他从艾莎脚边拖开。  
“姐姐，就这么轻易了结他了吗。”  
在凯将枪口对上男人头颅的时候，吃完糖百无聊赖的安娜晃着腿笑看着艾莎。  
“安娜想怎么处理？”  
艾莎的声音瞬间温柔了下来，她趁着下颚，歪头笑看着自家妹妹。  
“这样背叛主人的家伙，一枪了结太便宜他了呀。”安娜笑嘻嘻的看着方才还以为迎来了一线希望，破涕为笑的男人再一次露出了惊恐不已的表情。“他既然不知道如何做一条听话的小狗，那就让他好好学学吧。”  
——外传艾莎杀伐果断，做事从不拖泥带水。但是，背叛阿伦戴尔的下场，却同样在谣传中与地狱酷刑不相上下。而安娜则是为获得这样的评价贡献了不少的力量。  
“凯叔叔，我记得爸爸旅行前养在家里的几条大狗都还在别墅里吧？”  
“是的，二小姐。”  
“把他带去吧，”女孩眨巴着甚至天真无邪的绿眼，“记得把我房间里的催情药拌在狗粮里哦。”  
“明白了。”  
“Queen饶我一命！二小姐！放过我——”  
凯拖着那还在求饶不断的男人离开了。  
“背叛的下场，早该知道。”  
艾莎有些苦恼的扶额，安娜则是嫌弃的看着自家姐姐刚才被那男人搂抱着的皮鞋。  
“脏死了，我们回家吧？”  
“......嗯。”  
艾莎也不知道是不是自己的错觉，安娜看向自己的眼神似乎过于暧昧不明了。  
  
坐在经过改装的轿车里，那一帮人马各自坐在车中将艾莎与安娜所搭乘的车包围在了中间。车队穿过闹市区，很快在近郊的别墅前刹了车。  
“格尔达，我和艾莎要商量一些事情，你让保镖们就在别墅周围看守着，没有别的吩咐不许进来。”  
“好的。”  
安娜搂着艾莎的肩膀，就像是一对寻常不过的姐妹，小鸟依人般赖在艾莎的怀里撒娇。  
“安娜别闹，”艾莎的目光似乎有些躲闪，“累了就去二楼休息吧。”  
“嗯哼？”安娜勾起了唇角，是一个意味深长的笑容。“艾莎刚才没有听见我说的话吗，我们要‘商量事情’呀？”  
说着，安娜强硬的勾起了艾莎的手臂，“应该去三楼才对。”  
以中世纪风格装修落成的宅邸落址人迹罕至的近郊。十分高端的别墅算上楼顶的阁楼一共四层，以及宽敞的地下室。艾格纳与伊杜娜出门环球旅行，便只剩下艾莎与安娜在这座偌大的房子里生活。  
安娜拉着艾莎来到三层，走进了自己的卧室。  
艾莎清晰的听见了房门落锁的声音，她轻轻的吞咽着唾液，目光追随着从门前又踱步来到自己身边的人。  
“安娜......”  
“嘘——”  
安娜依旧是一脸暧昧的笑容，她玩味般的用食指抵住了艾莎的薄唇，又一路向下游走。  
白皙的手指向下前进一寸，原本微凉的身体便多上几分燥热不安。最后，指尖落在了艾莎的腰间，安娜轻轻挑住了西裤上的皮带。  
“是你自己脱，还是我来帮你，嗯？”  
安娜的声音像极了催眠曲，甜蜜软糯。  
“我亲爱的小奴仆？”  



	2. Chapter 2

安娜的房间乍一看像极了普通女孩的秘密堡垒，却远比一间普普通通的卧房要大得多。木质的地板，踩上去偶尔会发出细微的声响。四周贴上了向日葵模样的墙纸，房间中央最显眼的，是一张足够容纳三人又余的四柱大床。床上整齐的铺平了柔丝的黑色床单，码放着两个同色的松软枕头。梁上挂着月白色的帷帐，不被使用时整齐的收束着。床头摆放着实木的床头柜，其上摆放着一个可以充作光源的玻璃球。地上铺着厚厚的地毯，踩在上面不仅不会发出太大的声响，也十分的柔软舒适。角落里还有独立的卫浴，玻璃窗将卫浴内的风景展露无遗，只有一条聊胜于无的浴帘能够勉强遮挡内里的空间。  
整个三层都是安娜个人的小天地，她特别嘱咐了装修公司的人，在相连的三个房间之间都安装了连同的门。这样，一侧的空间全都可以为她所用。  
艾莎不止一次的来过安娜的房间，尽管她或许从未料想到自己要以一种“别样的姿态”停留在妹妹的小地盘里。  
  
“——是你自己脱，还是我来帮你，嗯？”  
安娜笑容不改，艾莎却忍不住的打了个寒颤。  
“安娜......”  
“嗯？”  
一声尾音上挑的鼻音，毫不客气的打断了艾莎心虚的呼唤。安娜，“圈子里”公认的，最杰出的调教师已经进入了状态。她确实是Omega，是在支配与被支配的游戏中依据常理一定会选择臣服的一方。但是安娜不一样，自诩能够免疫Alpha信息素的这一“缺陷”恰恰为她成为调教师顺利的铺平了道路。  
此刻，安娜微微眯着眼睛，绿眸之中闪过了对眼前人彻底控制的欲望。Omega释放着自己的信息素，烈阳般的气息氤氲在房间里，激得艾莎一阵头脑发胀。  
随后，调教师踩着悄无声息的步子来到了艾莎的面前。小腹处传来了清晰的触碰，艾莎下意识的想要躲开，却直接撞上了身后的墙壁。原本熨烫平整的西装起了皱，艾莎皱着眉、却只是隐忍般咬着唇。安娜将她禁锢在了自己的身体与墙壁之间，小腹处游走着的手指动作行云流水，每一次的触碰都下着几分力道。就像是在对待一件没有任何生命活动的冰冷物件一样。每一次的动作都夹带着极强的检阅性。  
分明安娜没有触碰自己下腹的敏感部位，艾莎却还是不由自主的轻颤了一下——这只Omega的动作是在是太过霸道，只是这样简简单单的触碰，以及空气之中逐渐荡漾来开的信息素，就已经开始火烧般撩泼着她的理智。  
“唔啊......”  
艾莎有些煎熬的呜咽了一声——尤其是在被恶意勾引之下，面对着安娜，艾莎腿间的腺体经不起撩泼。这样诱人的气味，换做是哪一个Alpha都会蠢蠢欲动。她也一样，但是、她却不能擅自做出任何动作。  
“快点把衣服脱了，小狼狗。”安娜虽然知道自家姐姐一向都是磨磨蹭蹭的死要面子，却不得不换上一副故作不耐烦的声调来催促着她。“我来，你就又得去买新衣服了。”  
艾莎清晰的听见了自己反复的深呼吸，修长的指尖颤抖着、慢慢脱掉了最外的那件象牙白的西装。  
“快一点。”  
安娜继续逼迫着，看那葱白的手摸索着一直扣到了最上一粒的衣钮，慢慢的向下依次解开。  
洁白的衬衫之下是同样白皙的肌肤，轮廓分明的锁骨伴随着本人的呼吸起伏越发显得诱人美味。细长的脖颈像极了美丽的白天鹅，却在颈上，多出了一抹煞风景的黑色。  
一只黑色的皮质项圈被戴在这位黑道大腕的脖子上，“A、N、N、A”，那项圈上还刻着所有人的名字。  
所有人都知道这位年轻的黑道女王禁欲而高贵，神圣不可侵犯，美丽不可方物。虽然她的一举一动都可能随时带来一系列连锁的未知后果，她却一直非常隐忍克制。但看她无论在公开场合还是私人空间里永远笔挺端正的穿着就足以体现主人的自制。又有谁会知道，这样一头孤傲的狼王，竟然已经被人套上了项圈。  
“有好好戴着呢，真乖。”安娜爱怜的伸手，艾莎乖顺的用侧脸去轻轻蹭着安娜的掌心——她脱下了那一身严肃的正装，此刻那曼妙的身体没有任何能够用来遮挡的衣物。艾莎红着脸，双手架在胸前紧紧抱着，努力合拢的双腿之间，腺体已经开始微微抬起了头。这具美好的胴体洁白如雪，又在肩头点缀了可爱的粉红。脖颈之间漆黑的项圈反倒与周围的白形成了绝妙的视觉刺激，安娜故作冷漠的看着，却很明显的感受到了自己下身的不安分。  
忍了忍小腹的燥热，安娜坐上了柔软的床沿。她挑着眉，无言的等待着艾莎完成她接下来应当做出的动作。  
“呜.....”  
艾莎清秀的眉头同她此刻心如乱麻的心境一样纠缠在一块儿，深深的锁着。她甚至有些害怕与安娜的对视。尽管她知道，安娜永远会耐心的等待她自愿的动作，不过稍后的惩罚却是无法避免的。  
当这位孤傲的狼王慢慢的屈了膝，终于驯服般的在安娜面前跪下的时候，安娜的绿眸之中闪过了一丝复杂的情感。  
不过这样不合气氛的心绪稍纵即逝，安娜摇了摇头，笑着勾起了嘴角。  
“小狼狗，这个姿势很不合格。”  
闻言，艾莎顿了几秒，而后慢慢的将双手背在身后相互握着，双腿分开与肩同款。整个纤瘦的身体与同样纤细的小腿呈90°角，肩膀后张打开，抬起头看着安娜腹前的卡通图案——就算是在做这样的事情，好强的艾莎依旧会做到所有人期望之中的完美无缺。  
此刻，这位人们眼中威严冷漠的女王，以一个非常标准而美观的跪姿，向今晚的支配者臣服。  
安娜咬着牙，一瞬间的失神。“——不过两周没有训练过，看来我要重新教教你规矩。”  
“安.....”艾莎有些惊慌的开口，正对上安娜俯视而下的眼神，连忙止住了话头，改口道、“.......抱歉.....主人......”  
最后两个字她几乎是从齿缝间艰难的挤出来的细如蚊声。安娜看着艾莎红到几欲滴血的侧脸，绷紧了嘴角，面无表情的看着跪在地上的Alpha。腿间的腺体早就在信息素的勾引与被迫屈服的奇妙感觉交织中苏醒了大半，但是没有她的命令，这只可怜的小狼狗不会有放松精神的机会。  
“过来。”  
安娜伸出手，示意艾莎再靠近一些。  
那淡金长发的女人有些惴惴不安的提了提肩膀，温顺的保持着跪姿又向前挪了几步。  
“在我惩罚你之前，我会给你一个机会，说出你做过的让我不悦的事情。”  
艾莎的身体很明显的颤抖了一下，这样细微的动摇被安娜尽收眼底。虽然她的手中没有皮鞭，但是之前几次的调教已经将她身为主人，身为臣服者绝对的权力深深烙印在了眼前人的意识中。  
更何况，安娜并不愿意用那样粗暴的道具来伤害艾莎。这些道具不过是手段，惩罚的意义也在于让臣服者记住自己的错误而不再犯下相同的错误。身为一名出色的调教师，安娜擅于真正的抓住“奴隶”们的心，而不是让他们为了从自己的控制中单纯获得快感而来向自己俯首，扔掉所有的身段来向自己献媚。  
但是，眼前的人，是不一样的。  
只有艾莎是特殊的，安娜愿意不厌其烦的一遍遍去尝试，让她彻底对自己臣服。  
“......我昨天答应了三区的二十三号项目、没有和你.....和主人商量。”  
“还有呢。”  
安娜伸出细长的腿，只穿了棉袜的脚轻轻的触上了可怜Alpha挺立着的腺体。  
“唔啊......”艾莎猛地闭紧了眼睛，艰难的喘息着。小巧的美足轻轻的磨蹭着自己胯下完全精神了起来的性器，理智一时之间被人击得粉碎，她只能努力的控制自己而避免失态的惊叫出来。  
“还有呢，只有这一件事情吗。”  
“唔.....心、心软了，没有按照主人的命令让、嗯啊让背叛的人付出代价.....呜....不要.....”  
“‘不要’？我是你的主人，你没有命令主人的权力。”安娜脚上的动作不仅没有停下，反而更加惹火。灵活的脚趾被棉袜包裹着，在那根挺立的肉棒周身深深浅浅的磨蹭。偶尔擦过那敏感的冠头，便会惹来艾莎一阵克制的呻吟。“没有我的允许你不可以射，否则我会惩罚你，明白吗。”  
“明.....明白了呜......”  
“还有呢，继续说。”  
“哈啊......呜我......”  
艾莎的胸口在大口大口的喘息之中剧烈的起伏着，她无助而难耐的扭动着身体，安娜从床沿边站起，大步走到了她的面前。  
“好好想想，还有没有。”说着，单膝跪在了艾莎的面前，伸手包裹住了那根挺立着的腺体。  
艾莎下意识的屏住了呼吸，高潮的快感几乎近在咫尺。她几乎能够想象到释放而出的欢畅感，然而真正感受到的，却是安娜用力的掌握。  
“呜啊！唔...啊.......”  
高高挺起的腺体被突如其来施加而上的力道袭击，艾莎难受得微微弯下了腰，就连大腿的根部都在控制不住的痉挛着。天堂到地狱的落差大抵也不过与此了，她几乎觉得自己要被直接葬送在这次未遂而被人生生掐灭的高潮里。消瘦的身体不断的颤抖着，背脊弯成了一道脆弱而诱人的弧线。安娜就像是在戏弄猎物一般，含着笑欣赏艾莎每一次细小的颤抖。  
“小狼狗，考虑好了吗。我的耐心可没有你想象的那么多哦。”  
“呜呜.....我不知道.....请、请主人告诉我......”  
艾莎实在是受不了这样反复的折磨，瑟缩的腺体在安娜无情的对待下已经变成了更深的朱红色，在手指的照拂之下，方才被掐断的欲望又开始不争气的勾了起来。艾莎这次连呻吟都没太敢发声，她努力的想要压抑自己体内熊熊燃烧的欲火，可是身为Alpha的天性却远比她的思想更加城市。不消片刻，饱受蹂躏的腺体就又一次达到了喷发的边缘。  
“不知道？好，那我来告诉你。”惊恐的低喘和沙哑的呜咽并没有起到任何的作用，掌控了一切的安娜依旧毫不留情的撩泼着艾莎的欲火，把她逼迫地溃不成军。  
“那个男人碰了你，我的小奴仆。作为你的主人，我拥有支配你全部身体的所有权利。我不允许你与其他人在任何场合下以任何理由亲密接触，而今天你却让他用脏手碰了你的腿。这是我最想听你说的，但是你并没有身为我的东西的自觉。”  
“呜啊.....我错了、求你.....不要、不要再.....”  
濒临崩溃的艾莎终究是忍不住了，用带着哭腔的声音断断续续的乞求着主人的原谅。  
“你知不知道对敌人心慈手软就会把自己置于危险的境地里？嗯？”  
“哈啊.....我知道了、我以后不会嗯啊......”  
艾莎连跪姿都没有力气维持了，身子一软，直接栽进了安娜的怀里。安娜反手怀抱着自己的小奴仆，左手摸上艾莎的后背，听着她紊乱不清的喘息，毫无征兆的停止了手中的动作，将艾莎轻松横抱了起来。  
“为了让你记住我的话，惩罚是必不可少的。”  
安娜让艾莎趴伏在自己的膝上，右手捏上了Alpha轮廓美好的挺翘臀部。  
“啪！”  
“唔啊.....”  
火辣辣的痛感从身后传来，艾莎轻轻的喘了一声，眼眶红了起来。她从小到大都没被人这么打过，更何况是这么羞耻的地方。而安娜没有打算就这么轻易放过她，抬起右手，安娜又一次重重挥了手。巴掌与臀肉相互撞击的声音混杂着艾莎隐忍发颤的呻吟，她的臀部原本就是挺翘柔软的，在这样用力的拍打之下饱受蹂躏，很快就透出了糜烂的红肿模样来。  
“说！你做错了哪些事情！”安娜动作不停，期间开口大声呵斥着趴在自己腿上不断颤抖着的小受A。每一次开口询问，便会伴随着重重的一记巴掌拍上红通通的臀瓣。  
“啊呜.....我没有和你商量.....擅自了答应了对手的条件.....”  
“还有！”  
“哈啊.....没有严惩背叛人呜.....还被他碰......”  
“还有呢？”  
“呜.....好疼......”  
艾莎的双腿打着软，被撩泼而无法得到释放的腺体也可怜的稍许软了头，被扇掴的臀部如同被烈火炙烤一般，又疼又热。  
“不知道....主人.....呜......”  
“——还有，作为你的主人，你没有依靠我。”  
安娜将艾莎翻了个身，让她倚靠在自己的怀抱里。那被施暴的可怜人儿此刻小声的抽噎着，睫毛上挂着泪珠。安娜温柔的把她揽在怀里，艾莎轻轻的捏住了她T恤衫的衣角。  
“我家小狼狗傻的可爱，有人背叛，一定又在自责了吧？”安娜重又爱怜的握住了艾莎因为疼痛而已有些疲软的腺体，这一回她很耐心的轻轻揉捏着。“‘为什么会有人背叛集团呢，是我这个领头人做得不够好吗’，有没有这样的压力？”  
“我.....嗯啊.....”  
“诚实的回答我！回答你的主人！”  
艾莎红着脸轻喘着，安娜技巧娴熟的侍弄带来了一阵又一阵的快感反复冲击着头脑，她微微昂着头，力不从心的将全身的重量都交给了安娜。在快感与疲倦的双重折磨下，一直都在伪装的女王卸下了自己不得不扛起的期望，赖在安娜的怀里不停的撒娇。  
“我.....一直都很害怕、万一做不好......父亲的期望......”艾莎说着，开始急促的喘息起来。“嗯安娜.....主人.....不要呜....我.....”  
“没事的，我允许你享受主人的触碰。”  
“唔......”  
还是有些瑟缩的可怜小狼狗以为主人只是默许了自己的呜咽，还是死死的咬着唇，忍着腺体偶尔的轻颤。  
安娜哭笑不得的看着怀中不知变通的小奴仆，轻轻摸了摸她的头。感受到了艾莎身体的一阵僵硬，笑着无奈开口，“别忍了，允许你射。”  
安娜放柔了声音，轻轻的吻了吻艾莎的眉心。怀中的人忽而屏住了呼吸，一阵战栗后，手中的腺体将奶白的种子洒在了自己的手心里。  
“呜、啊.....抱歉......”怀中的Alpha一脸快要哭出来的表情——她已经呜咽了好久。“弄脏了....我......”  
“没事的，没事的。”安娜用力的把艾莎搂紧了怀里。“艾莎，我是你的主人。不管发生什么，你都不用担心，有我在，我不会允许除我以外的人伤害你。”  
——你只需要，被我控制，被我主宰，被我束缚。  
——你不是什么黑道的女王，只是我的艾莎。  
——不需要犹豫，不需要认知，不需要思考。  
这是安娜，身为调教师，对自己的所有物灵魂之上的支配。  
终究SM，本身就是心的游戏。  
在安娜温柔的安抚之下，终于得到解脱的Alpha沉沉的昏睡了过去。  
无奈的叹了一口气，安娜伸出指尖，轻轻的抚过艾莎微凉的薄唇。  
姐姐，什么时候，我才能够拥有你的心。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

当艾莎昏昏沉沉的被早晨灿烂的阳光自睡梦中唤醒的时候，自己已经舒舒服服的躺在了二层属于她的卧室里。那套昨晚弄皱落了地的白色西装已经被人清洗干净，熨烫整齐后叠放在了床头。

她轻轻的叹了一口气，保持着侧身的姿势蜷缩在被子里——臀部还是丝毫不见消退的痛感，实在是令人难以忍受。

不用想也知道，是安娜将已经沉睡的自己抱来了睡房里。这是她们之间的小约定，一旦离开了安娜的卧室，除非是安娜特别的命令，她们之间的主仆身份并不会在大庭广众之下充数奏效。这不仅是照顾艾莎爱面子的自尊，更多的，安娜只是希望自己的姐姐能少一些压力。所以，当她们之间的游戏结束后，安娜都会将艾莎送回她自己的卧室里。所有的不堪与罪恶都会被初升的阳光烧灼净化，艾莎还是那个黑道上独当一面的高傲女王，而安娜是她最得力最信赖的副手。这样日夜颠倒的身份两人已经维持了一段时间，她们之间的关系算不上最质朴的主仆，也不能笼统定义为SM的游戏对象。安娜很清楚的知道自己在做什么，作为支配者，她也很明确自己的目的。相比而言艾莎则是一直处于无比被动的境地，她自己也不明白为什么要去迎合安娜对自己的征服欲望。她是Alpha，是阿伦戴尔的老大。只要她想，这种荒唐的游戏不会再有任何进行的余地。

但是她没有，她不知道是不是自己骨子里其实是一个渴望被强者征服的人，至少她并不抗拒安娜对自己的粗暴与命令——虽然屈辱感一直挥之不去，但是面对安娜，她能够找到一种依靠。对自己的“主人”，她不需要夹带那么多的包袱。她只需要“取悦”自己的主人，建立精神上的一种相互信任。而安娜，自己永远会无条件去相信一次又一次的人，从来都不会提出过分强硬与羞辱的要求。她还记得安娜第一次捏着皮鞭闯进自己的卧室里，毫无感情的一声“跪下”确实刺激了她已经有些麻木的心。

她不知道该如何面对夜晚的自己，也不明白是否该与安娜好好的谈一谈这件事情。安娜作为首席调教师，求着被她支配控制的人可以排成一条长龙。艾莎并不认为自己有什么特别吸引调教师的亮点，更何况像她这样扭扭捏捏的臣服者，绝大多数的调教师或许并不会喜欢罢。

艾莎又是一声短促的叹息，掀了被子翻身起床。腰酸腿软的，光是站着都有些费劲。

偶尔，会有这样的早晨。作为艾莎的副手，安娜大小事务都会陪同姐姐一起处理。艾莎思虑周全，安娜则是能够用一堆鬼点子来处理外交内邦的问题。阿伦戴尔在两人的经营之下蓬勃生长，倒是比艾格纳那个过分利己冷血的老爷子要顺利的多。

在没有需要外出应酬的日夜，安娜便颠倒了与艾莎之间的身份。她即为高高在上的女王，而她的姐姐只能对她俯首称臣。

当安娜在房间外敲起门时，艾莎已经穿上了衣服。为了遮挡住颈部的项圈，她选择了一件奶白色的高领长袖T恤。整个脖颈都被严严实实的遮盖着，连同手腕一齐被衣服包裹。她翻着衣领遮挡自己通红的面容，打开门、安娜笑眯眯的站在门口。

“早上好，姐姐。”她如此说着，眉眼弯弯满是宠溺的笑意。“能邀请你共进早餐吗？”

艾莎盯着安娜的掌心出神，忍不住想起昨天晚上，这只白皙细嫩的手重重的拍打在自己的臀上。

“——早、早安！”

红着脸，艾莎低着头有些僵硬的迈着步子。她绕过安娜，想要逃去餐厅，却被悠哉消闲的安娜拉住了胳膊。

“亲爱的姐姐，别走得这么急。”有意无意的，安娜轻轻拍了拍艾莎的后臀。“已经不疼了吗？”

“嗯唔.......”

艾莎忍不住轻哼出声，安娜揉捏臀肉的力道放得恰在好处，虽然被人揉捏着还是有些轻微的痛感，不过比起昨晚的暴行现在安娜的触碰可以说是温柔至极了。灵活的手掌覆在挺翘的臀瓣上，像是在安慰艾莎一般轻柔。

“别闹、安娜.....”发觉自己的胯部开始蠢蠢欲动，艾莎连忙拍开妹妹邪恶的爪子。“我去....餐厅.....”

艾莎别扭的躲闪着安娜暧昧的目光，逃也似的下了楼。

安娜忍不住笑了起来，跟在她的身后也去了餐厅。

艾格纳和伊杜娜出门环球旅行了，虽说两个女儿都很懂事听话不用让爸妈多费心，她二老还是留下了凯和格尔达来照应艾莎与安娜。两位老管家都是一直忠心耿耿的跟随艾格纳的，除了出行护送之外，在别墅里也担当起了执事的工作。

安娜慢慢悠悠的下了楼，艾莎已经很端庄的坐在了餐桌边。不得不说，艾莎的一举一动都是无比优雅端正的，她用餐刀在面包上抹了果酱，小口无声的吞吃着。举手投足像极了贵族，一点儿也没有黑手党的痞气。

她为自己有这样一位优雅高贵的姐姐而感到无比骄傲自豪。

知道自家姐姐在外人面前十分爱面子，安娜也很识时务的没有再同她开玩笑，乖乖的坐在了艾莎的对面吃起了燕麦片。藏在桌子底下的腿儿不停的晃悠着，安娜记得艾莎的行程非常松散，正循着机会开口让自家姐姐带自己出门去玩。

阳光，早餐，与两个相顾无言的女孩儿。这原本是极温馨的一幕，神色匆匆的凯却不得不打破眼前的恬静。

“Queen.....是这样....他们......”

凯俯身，在艾莎的耳边小声报告了几句。那位女王忍不住皱起了眉。

“情报属实？”

“对方声势很浩大，可能直接要把事情往外闹。来者不善的意图已经很清楚了，绝对不可能是空穴来风。”

“......备车。”

艾莎放下了手中的刀叉，神色自若的站了起来。

“怎么了？”

“南埃尔斯的人要用佛德的那些情报威胁我们。”艾莎有些苦恼的揉着自己的太阳穴，“不过在动手之前，这些贪财的人似乎想要尝试着敲诈一笔。”

“哼，真是天真。当阿伦戴尔这么好惹嘛。”安娜一口喝光了杯中剩下的牛奶，也从座位上窜了起来。“我和你一起去。”

南埃尔斯，虽然规模不大，但同样也是一个背景深远的组织。虽然并不拥有像阿伦戴尔那样雄厚的财力物力，但是南埃尔斯一向以阴险狡诈出名。他自知敌不过对手的强大，便选择挑拨离间将一个大集团从内部瓦解粉碎。佛德的下家也正是南埃尔斯，艾莎不知道对面的人到底掌握了阿伦戴尔的多少黑料，只能答应了这一次所谓的“谈判”。

原本可以一天悠闲的假日被不知消停的小卒给打乱了，艾莎沉默的换下了休闲服，又是一身洁白的正装。安娜虎着一张脸，一身皮衣皮裤的也没心情去更换，干脆就等在车边迎接着女王到来。

车子行驶在路上，艾莎坐在后座，身旁是含着棒棒糖的安娜。自己的一点点细微动作都会被妹妹尽收眼底，艾莎只能保持着最正常的坐姿，尽管她的臀部自落上车座的那一刻便开始疼痛。艾莎原本就是一个对仪态要求严格，甚至到了古板之地的人，腰绷的笔直，却没过多久便酸痛的厉害。安娜装作没有在意的模样，余光却将身边姐姐细不可查的皱眉看在了眼底。她有些懊恼的自责着自己下手太重，可是也确实没有想到现在她们要临时出门解决这种破事。

没坐多久，艾莎的后颈就已经布满了一层虚汗。保持这样的坐姿原本就是辛苦异常的，每当车身略有颠簸或是路口拐弯的时候，臀部上近乎麻木的疼痛就会再一次疯狂的向头脑传递着痛感。胯间的腺体疲软，时刻提醒着她昨晚的荒唐。

艾莎有些复杂的扶着额角，默默忍耐着身体各处的抗议，悄悄的看向安娜。此刻这只英气的Omega正微闭着眼睛，似乎是在小憩着。艾莎看着安娜无畏淡定的模样，内心也莫名沉淀了不少。

有Anna在，一定不会有问题的。

这样的观念从前分明只会在两人夜晚的游戏中才会出现，艾莎却在此刻由衷的感激身边安娜的存在。在白日之下她并没有必要去“取悦”自己的“主人”，虽然没有宣之于口，艾莎却总有一种想要让安娜因为自己的作为而愉悦的想法。这或许是身为姐姐，照顾妹妹的自然愿望。又或许是，自己无法像安娜一样能够在白昼与黑夜之间颠倒自如。

但是，唯有一点，艾莎无比确认。

轻轻的捏住了安娜平放在腿侧的左手，艾莎微微红了脸，低着头假装没有听见安娜的轻笑。

回握着姐姐微凉的手，安娜的嘴角扬起了一个满意的弧度。

不用害怕，我最亲爱的小雪花。

再多依赖我一点吧。


	4. Chapter 4

关于南埃尔斯，在艾莎的印象里只有一个模糊不清的名字。现在的掌权者，是叫“Hans”，还是“Rose”什么的.......

艾莎不知道佛德到底向对方透了多少阿伦戴尔的情报，现在可以说是极为被动的境地。

对方选择了在红灯区酒吧包厢里的会谈，的确是很有地痞流氓的作风。

格尔达留在别墅里照看着，凯带领了一对保镖一路护送着艾莎与安娜下车，来到嘈杂喧闹的酒吧里。

“啧，在这种地方谈公务，看来也不会是什么正经人了。”

安娜不满的吐槽着，几乎要将天花板掀开的吵吵嚷嚷甚至要把她的耳朵给震聋。撇着嘴小声的抱怨，而一身正装的艾莎出现在这样不入流的环境里则是更加的坐立不安。

但是，她不可以表现出任何动摇的姿态。她是领头者，她代表了整个阿伦戴尔。

艾莎强迫自己镇定，步履从容，走在安娜的前方时下意识的挡着自己的妹妹。这样的刻意保护让安娜有些抗拒，只是现在的状况下她不可能当众让艾莎失了颜面、只好心不甘情不愿的接受了自家姐姐照顾小鸡崽模样的保护。

在酒吧最深处的大房间里，原本的桌游室临时充当了会客之地。

除了凯跟着安娜与艾莎进了门，其他的保镖都被拦在了门外。 

“喂，这可不是规矩啊。”安娜抱着手臂看着那把守在门前的小老头，“只让我们三个人进去，万一里面一群拿着枪的人，这谈判到底还能不能继续进行下去了？”

“请放心，两位小姐。”白发蓝眼的小老头扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，“阿伦戴尔的势力众所周知，今日两位小姐若是出了什么事，艾格纳先生也一定不会善罢甘休。南埃尔斯虽然实力不强，但是很有自知之明。”

“哼。”安娜拉起艾莎的手，不去看那小老头满脸堆笑的献媚神情。

艾莎轻轻的捏了捏自家妹妹的手心，凯走在前面率先打开了门。

同门外嘈杂到令人眩晕呕吐的环境不同，内里是一片令人阴森恐惧的黑暗。似乎是一个极大的房间，正中吊着一座昏黄的灯盏。在昏黄的光线之下是一台巨大的台球桌。沙发上坐着一个男人，身材魁梧，红发蓝眼，两条长腿很惬意的伸长着，歪了头饶有兴味的看向门口的艾莎与安娜。

“终于来了啊，阿伦戴尔。”

“在这种见不得光的地方会面，南埃尔斯的人难道都是下水道里的老鼠吗。”

“安娜、”见那红发男人面露不悦之色，艾莎连忙将憋了一肚子怒火的安娜拉到了身后。

“——你就是，南埃尔斯的汉斯先生？”

艾莎清了清嗓子，挂着一幅自信而淡定的笑容，隔着球桌看向那同样从沙发上站起来的男人。

“正是，久仰阿伦戴尔盛名、没想到两位小姐远比传闻之中更加美丽。”

汉斯站在球桌的另一侧，同艾莎握手。

“正巧我在这张球桌上试手，不知阿伦戴尔是否也有兴趣参与？”

“乐意之至。”艾莎轻轻的笑着，接过了服务生递来的球杆。

安娜一点儿不客气的从餐桌上扒来了两块巧克力，故意把包装纸拆的“嘶啦嘶啦”响个不停。

“那么，我们来打普尔八球？”

“随意，汉斯先生来决定吧。”

艾莎将杆子握在手中掂量着，与汉斯分别站在了球桌边——这大约是黑手党们不成文的一条软规则，商谈事情的同时进行一场扑克赌局或是休闲类的台球据说可以将所谓“友谊第一，比赛第二”的观念无意识中渗透进谈判双方的意识中，促成谈判最后的结果向着双赢的方向发展。“双赢”的初衷的确不错，但是真实效果往往不尽如人意。这样的规矩吃开而后，更多的谈判局中，在游戏里处于劣势的一方会被优胜方所压迫，通常会自乱阵脚，或许会输掉明明对自己有利的谈判。说到底，所谓“休闲一把”无非是想借助自己擅长的游戏对竞争对手多一层心理上的打压罢了。据说不少人甚至为了不在这方面吃亏还专门腾出时间来联系赌术与球技，而游戏技术极佳的玩手也有了另外一条出路。

安娜对艾莎的球技倒是一点儿也不担心的，至少自己和艾莎无论比哪一杆球都从来没有赢过。

除了参与游戏的两个人，在场的都是裁判。汉斯摆好了球桌，将母白球递给了艾莎。

“女士优先，请艾莎小姐来开球吧。”

艾莎面向那球桌另一端三角形的十五颗球，笑容不改，选择了一个靠近左侧的倾斜角度，俯身，架好球杆。

安娜瞥了眼自家姐姐挺翘的美臀，沉默的又拆了一块巧克力。

艾莎没有太多犹豫，捎带着力道用球杆撞上母球。

“——汉斯先生特地邀请我们过来，不会只是想与我切磋球技吧。”

无球入洞，大部分的球都落在了对半面的球桌上。艾莎撤了杆子，歪头看向捏着球杆跃跃欲试的汉斯。

“呵，艾莎小姐的时间如此宝贵，我当然不会为这种无关紧要的小事特别要求会面。”

一片昏暗的环境中，只有一张球桌被映照得明晃显眼。汉斯用巧克摩挲着杆尖，与艾莎换位的同时扫了眼那球桌上的形式，一看就是胸有成竹的模样。他用一个及其潇洒的姿势坐上了球桌的一角，对上那白球轻松一击，对角靠左侧的橙色球便被他轻松击入袋中。

“——不知艾莎小姐手下有没有一位叫做康能·佛德的先生？实不相瞒，我与佛德的关系其实不错。这两天都没有听见他的消息，劳烦艾莎小姐代我问候。”

美式普尔八球，每一杆只要能够在不犯规的情况下击入一球及以上，选手都可以继续击球。

白球被击往了对面右侧角的位置，与它几乎在一条线上的还有两球。汉斯挂着笑擦着巧克，走到了对侧右角的桌边，又一次俯身比划着角度。

“佛德先生犯了一些小小的错误，不适合继续留在我的身边做事。我已经把他处理掉了，不知是汉斯先生的朋友，真是失礼。”

艾莎观察着球桌上的战局走势，淡定的答复着汉斯的提问。

“那可真是令人伤心。不知道佛德做错什么，以至于让艾莎小姐解决了他？”

汉斯掌握球杆，又将深蓝色的一颗球击入袋中。

“汉斯先生真爱装傻，我为什么解决了佛德，你难道不知道吗。”艾莎走上前，看了看那球桌上的走向。“四球包围又在球桌正中，汉斯先生、我的球十面埋伏，你下一杆可要仔细打了。”

“呵，我不过是和佛德吃了几顿饭，多聊两句而已。”汉斯在球桌边踱了几圈，不断的摩擦着手中的巧克。

接着，像是找到了合适的击球角度一般，他的嘴角又扬了起来。

“——佛德的确有向我夸耀阿伦戴尔的种种成就，艾莎小姐把他杀了，难道是因为贵公司的底盘不净吗。“

他将手撑在了八号黑球与母白球之间，手腕下还悬空躲让着一颗球。这样的角度对选手来说并不能很好的控制角度，也容易犯规出错。

不过，汉斯自信自己能够将目标的粉球击入袋中。

“......我听说阿伦戴尔前不久答应了三区的合作要求，一起发展第二十三号项目。三区而是出了名的红灯一条街，除了贩毒走黑火、恕我愚钝，我实在想不出还有什么值得向海外撒网的物资。”

“盖棺定论总会出人意料。南埃尔斯与三区向来没有交往，突然这么关心二十三号计划，我倒是有些看不透了。难不成，南埃尔斯想要来与阿伦戴尔抢生意吗。”

“我哪里有这种胆子，阿伦戴尔可是暗部公认的老大呢。“

白球又一次滚落在了一个较为开阔的空桌面上。汉斯谦和的冲艾莎笑了笑，后者微笑着冲他点头，勾起唇角，冰蓝色的眼眸之中却深邃不可捉摸。

汉斯原本还在庆幸自己的脱围而出，却因为艾莎这样始终稳操胜券般的神情而坐立不安。

只剩最后两杆球，这场游戏就可以落幕。汉斯再次看向球桌，他最后的一杆全色球被一颗属于艾莎的花色球遮挡着。只能利用花色求撞击全色球，反弹而后才能入袋。

这一招，有点险了啊。

利用对手的球将自己的球入洞，进行到这一步，白给一轮的风险也很大。

“汉斯先生，怎么不打了。”

“.......啧。”

汉斯又绕着球桌转了好几圈，还是决定赌一把。

艾莎自然知道他在心里盘算着的攻略如何，那枚即将作为媒介的花色球地势还算不错，不过就算被汉斯击走，也不会影响最后的局势。

“有些人总以为自己胜券在握，其实不过是在为对手铺路。”

艾莎不紧不慢的接了一句话。汉斯心中一颤，白球轻轻撞上了花色球，全色球却与入洞擦肩而过。

“真遗憾，差一点呢。”

艾莎也拿起巧克，现在是她的回合。

“佛德被我解决了，是因为他见了不该见的人，说了不该说的话。汉斯先生今天在这里与我会谈，无非是想用佛德吐出来的情报，来威胁阿伦戴尔。”

并没有急着下杆，艾莎用巧克时不时的磨一磨杆尖，倒是像极了看客。

“但是，很抱歉。不管南埃尔斯是诚心想来合作也好，恶意胁迫也罢。阿伦戴尔从来不会退让。”

自己的球一颗都还没有入袋，开始的布局非常重要。艾莎在桌台边又走了两步，最后在俯身架起了球杆。

轻轻一击，一球入袋。

汉斯的脸色开始有些难看起来。

合格的选手，可以预测出对手的每一步会如何权衡。

“艾沙小姐多虑了，南埃尔斯于阿伦戴尔只有归顺之心。”

“是吗。看来佛德不仅卖了我们的情报，连死前趴在我脚边的哭泣也是真假参半啊。”

换了角度，又是一杆出击。汉斯本以为艾莎会打落右侧的球，她却将左上角的一颗球打进了袋中。白球撞上台沿，打着旋儿回到了桌子的中央。

“佛德这家伙，不会因为我上次没请他喝酒就要来诋毁我们吧。”

“谁知道呢，有些小人就爱斤斤计较。宁可丢弃长远的利益来谋夺眼前的好处，最后只会落得惨死的下场。”

黄球也被打入了袋中，艾莎摩挲着巧克，这三杆她打得轻松自如，白球步步按照她所计划的路线行进。

艾莎直起腰，微笑着看向有些坐立不安的汉斯。“南埃尔斯又如何打算呢？”

“.....呵，两球并排了呢。”汉斯没有回答艾莎的问题，而是伸手指向球桌，“粉色球和蓝色球，运气似乎不太好呢。艾沙小姐打算如何落杆？”

“汉斯先生，在强者的世界里不存在运气这种东西。”

艾莎坐上桌沿，杆落球出。蓝球被白球擦边，摇摇晃晃的滚向了最近的洞中。

“只有对战局的猜想，与实现计划的实力。”

白球又停在了一个选择颇多的好地方。并没有急着将粉球击落，艾莎一杆打出，角落的灰球也被直线撞进了袋子里。

艾莎的胜利，现在已经几乎成为了定局。淡金发的女王从桌角落地，饶有兴味的看着汉斯。

“......艾莎小姐，佛德先生可是把你们这两年所有出口的数据都卖给了我。”汉斯咬牙切齿的小声说着，“这样大金额的来来往往，可不像是正常公司的获利啊。如果公关拿到了这份数据，不知道贵公司该如何解释呢。”

“无须解释。”艾莎不咸不淡的回应着，又一次摩擦起了巧克。她伏在桌边，又悠闲的落下了一杆、球入袋中的声音清晰可闻。

“汉斯先生，知道为什么我现在能如此游刃有余吗。”艾莎架着杆子，盯着自己的目标球。

“因为我明确了我的目标与计谋。这颗球如今落在这个地方是我一开始就可以预见到的，所以我的白球，现在，一定可以轻松将它击入袋子里。”

说着，落了杆。那颗球乖乖的笔直掉入了洞里。

“康能·佛德的背叛是我早就预见苗头的，所以你大可以将这些数据送给公关。也对啊，毕竟是你花了一千五百万的大手笔买来的数据，想必，一定是百分百如假包换的呢。不过很抱歉，如此给你承诺的人，已经被我解决了。”

还剩最后的八号黑球，艾莎伸了杆子随意指了一只球洞，选了角度后将巧克放在了桌边。

“顺便，还抓了几只小老鼠。”

说着，她半眯起美丽的冰蓝眸子，开始比杆。

这个时候，门外神色紧张的威斯顿走了进来。他警惕而愤怒的盯着叼着巧克力看自家姐姐发呆的安娜与伏在球桌边的艾莎，踩着他的男士高帮鞋哒哒哒哒的跑到了汉斯的身边。

“老大，大事不好。”威斯顿凑到了汉斯的耳边，“咱们安插在阿伦戴尔的几个眼线全都失去联系了！“

与话音同时落下的，是八号黑球掉入袋中与其他球相撞的闷声。

“——看来是我赢了呢，汉斯先生。”


End file.
